Happy Valentine's Day, My Love
by 4evTeamTwilight
Summary: Just a nice little Edward and Bella story to enjoy in the spirit of Valentine's Day.


Happy Valentine's Day, My Love

**#A/N. This is my second fanfiction! I just decided to take a little break from writing "The Missing Shield" and do a small story for Valentine's Day! Please review and post any comments.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1: Valentine's Day

*Bella's POV*

I was curled up on the sofa in Charlie's living room, reading _Romeo and Juliet_ for the thousandth time. Today was one of the rare sunny days in Forks, so the Cullens took the opportunity to go on an all day hunting trip. Charlie was out fishing with Billy Black and Jacob was still avoiding all contact with me. I was left home alone with only reading being able to distract me until Edward got back. It was pretty much just a boring, ordinary Saturday afternoon.

After reading for a while, I decided that it was time to do the laundry. It was really starting to pile up, and now seemed a good a time as any to wash the ever accumulating heap of clothes. Sliding my book mark into my book, I carried it with me upstairs. I dropped the book off in my room as I made my way to the bathroom. Sure enough, an overflowing laundry hamper was waiting for me.

I took the dirty clothes back downstairs with me and went to start the wash. I separated the whites from the darks as I waited for the washing machine to start up. I poured two cups of bleach and some laundry detergent into the wash along with the white clothing. I waited for the hot water to spray the clothes before I meandered into the kitchen to search for a snack. I poked around in the refrigerator for a few minutes before deciding on making a fruit salad. I pulled out some grapes, a banana, an apple, and some strawberries. I got a bowl from the cupboard and a knife from the drawer.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Three hard taps sounded at the front door. I grew curious as I walked through the living room to get to the door. I wasn't expecting any visitors.

"Who is it?" I asked when I reached the door.

"Delivery." a monotone male's voice said from the other side of the door.

_A Delivery? Must be something Charlie ordered._ I thought as I unlocked the door and yanked it open to reveal a short, balding man.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked in that same monotonous voice.

"Um...yes. That's me."

He handed me a clip board and a pen. "Sign here, please." he addressed me.

I hesitated for a fraction of a second before signing my name in my chicken scratch hand writing. I handed him back the clip board and pen. In return, he handed me a dozen blood red roses and a gigantic teddy bear that he picked up from off the porch.

Funny, I didn't even notice that the bear and flowers were down there.

I took the gifts with what must have been a puzzled expression because the man cracked a small smile at me.

"Thank you." I said

"No problem, ma'am." He said as he turned away and power walked back to his delivery truck. I shut the door after I watched him speed away up the street. I took the gifts into the kitchen and sat them down on the table. I picked up the card that was nestled into the roses.

The card was beautiful. It was a light pink color with a dark red heart right in the center. It didn't open though; it was only that one front cover. Golden words were in scripted on the heart. I recognized it as Edward's elegant calligraphy at once. I sat down in one of the chairs at the table before reading the message.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_There are no words that can express the intensity of my love for you. But, I will try to convey what I can through the endless supplement of idioms that exist in this world. _

_You are the very center of my universe. My reason for existing is you, Bella. From the moment you stumbled into my life, my every thought and action has revolved around you. Nothing in this world can compare to your beauty, purity, and goodness. You have the most magnificent soul. When I look into your eyes, it's as if I can see all the way into you. All I see is the qualities that make you into the wonderful, beautiful person that you are. _

_I love you more than anything else in this world combined. When I am away from you, I constantly count the minutes until I can see you again. I long to have you in my arms every minute of every day, my love. I feel complete when you are by my side. _

_You will never know how eternally thankful and lucky I am to be able to call you mine._

_I love you more than I can say. I am yours forever and always._

_Love,_

_Edward._

Tears were streaming down my face by the time I was finished reading. My heart swelled as I fell even more deeply in love with Edward. That was the most beautiful thing I had ever read, and I would treasure it always. I held the card tightly to myself for a moment, letting my last few tears escape from my eyes.

The washing machine came to a stop then. I wiped my eyes as I got up to take the clothes out and put them into the dryer. I put in the next load when I made sure all the whites were transferred out of the wash and into the dryer. When I was done with that, I took my gifts upstairs to my room. I placed them onto my bed with care, paying special mind to the card. I looked at the clock on my nightstand then. It was nearly 6 o' clock, so I decided it was time to start dinner.

I decided to make beef stroganoff as the main course and a fruit salad for desert. I was letting the stroganoff sit while I was slicing the fruit for the salad when I heard the door unlock.

"Bells?" Charlie called as he walked inside the house.

"In the kitchen, dad." I replied. After putting the last slices of fruit into the bowel, I placed the fruit salad in the refrigerator and whipped my hands off on a towel.

"Something smells good." He said as he entered the kitchen.

"Beef stroganoff."

I fixed our plates while Charlie went to wash his hands. We ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So, what did you do with yourself today?" Charlie asked as he got himself a second serving stroganoff.

"I read for most of the day." I said "Then I did the laundry. I got a delivery today too."

"A delivery? From who?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in question.

"From Edward." I said slowly,

"Hmm." He said. "I kind of guessed as much. Well, what did he get you?" he asked.

"Just a card, flowers, and a bear."

"Today _is _Valentine's Day." He said with a laugh.

I had completely forgotten about that! _No wonder he sent me gifts_ I thought to myself. _Even though he knows how much I hate them._

"I actually forget that it was Valentine's Day." I said.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

I just shrugged. I tended to forget about things like Valentine's Day where Edward was involved. He didn't mention anything about it to me either.

"Ready for desert?" I asked him as he put his last bite of stroganoff into his mouth.

"I think I can force a little down." He said, patting his stomach.

We ate the cold fruit, and after we were finished I washed the few dishes we used. I peeked out the window. The sun was beginning to set. I decided it was time to get ready for bed; Edward would be here in no time.

"Goodnight, dad." I said, not giving him any time to respond for I had rushed up the stairs. I was eager to see Edward. I quickly gathered my pajamas and toiletry bag from out of my room before heading to the bathroom. I showered quickly but thoroughly and skipped off to my room. I shut the door firmly behind after I walked in and then turned to face my room.

As I expected, Edward was there waiting for me. He was sitting on my bed with the teddy bear he gave me in his hands.

"Edward." I sighed happily as I made my way over to the bed. He sat the bear down next to him and opened his arms for me.

"Hello, my love." He said, pulling me into his chest and breathing in my scent.

"I missed you today."

"As I missed you." He said, looking down at me. His eyes were a warm butterscotch color; the after effects from his hunting trip.

"Thank you for the gifts. I love them." I said.

"It was my pleasure. I wasn't sure how you would react to them." Edward said.

"My favorite is the card." I said. "I can't even begin to explain how much what you wrote meant to me." I was getting teary eyed just thinking about his card.

"It was only the truth, love." He then pressed his lips against mine. My heart started beating fast in my chest at his touch. I tangled my fingers in his hair in passion and tried to deepen the kiss. Edward gently pushed me away then. I sighed.

"I love you." I said as I laid my head on his chest, snuggling closer into his arms.

"I love you too, Bella love." He put one finger under my chin and pulled my face up to touch his lips to mine once more.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Edward."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love."


End file.
